A Cabbie, Tandre & Bade Love Story
by InfinityAT8
Summary: A fanfic about my three favorite Victorious shippings :) hope you enjoy :D


**NOTE OF AUTHOR: Hey! So before you start reading I just want to clarify some things. First, I don't even like Tori that much. She's sort of a brat (in my opinion) and doesn't have much talent compared to Cat and Jade (or Ariana, Liz.. However you'd like to call them right now). BUT! I kind of like Tandre (: I mean, Andre barely gets any love and chicks in the show (if you pay attention you'll notice that Beck has kissed all the main girls and Robbie kissed Cat and Trina I think.. But Andre hasn't kissed any of them!) So that's why I like this pairing :P he's already best friends with Tori but there could be more than that ;) Anyway, on the other side I looove LOVE LOVE Cabbie! :3 they're so adorable together! Why don't they marry already?! e.e lol sowy :3 And I also really like Bade 3 So, therefore I made this fanfic of all my favorite shippings on Victorious :D hope you enjoy! ;)**

****Oh, that damn beautiful latina girl.

That girl, he loved her scent, her angelic face, talented soul and gold heart. Tori. His whole world. But he highly doubted she saw him the same way. Sure they were best friends but I mean, how could the best girl in Hollywood Arts like him? He was good with the piano and all, but that clearly wasn't enough. He hadn't the charming face Beck did, nor the cool and seductive attitude that made all the girls go crazy for him. Even Tori.

He almost lost all hope but one day... He took a decision. No matter if their friendship would get ruined if it didn't work. He'll ge the gorgeous latina.

**ANDRE'S POV**

"Um.. Hey Tori! How's it going?" I said a little nervous.

"Oh, hey Andre!" She said with that beautiful smile I love so much. Then she hugged me tight.

"Woah! why so much love?" I asked curious.

"Oh, sorry.. Does that bother you?" she asked

"No, no.. Of course not! I dunno. I mean, we're best friends right? But that's not how your usual way to greet ya know so I was wondering if there was something that's making you today specially happy.."

"Oh! well actually yeah.." She giggled "I.. I need to tell you something." She said with a mysterious voice.

"What's that?" I asked with wide open eyes.. Hoping (deep inside) that she would.. Tell me she had feelings for me.

"Ok.. But not here.." She grabbed me from the wrist and took me to the mop room (yeah, that's how I call it) and closed the door behind us.

"So," She continued "the reason of why I'm so happy is..." She sighed "Is that.. I have a new boyfriend!" She said excitedly.

CRAP. I thought. Those 10 seconds that took her to tell me the news... Were enough to brake my heart. No matter how girly and stupid it sounds.. She did. She broke my heart.

But then I noticed, she didn't do it on purpose, did she? She's too sweet to brake her best friend's heart just like that. She was unaware of my feelings towards her. But it still hurt.

When I came back to reality I saw her glowing, hazelnut brown in-love-eyes still staring at me. But then her expression changed to a worried one when she noticed my blank face and sad eyes.

I shook my head trying to act like I was surprised but happy. Everything was blurred, it was so hard to hold my tears.

"Oh!" I finally said with a fake smile "That's.. That's great Tori!..."

"Uh? Andre, I know you. Are you gonna cry? Aren't you happy for me? What's wrong?" She asked with a really concerned and confused look. She always looked gorgeous.. Now that pretty face of hers would never belong to me, I would NEVER be the owner of her heart. But she would always remain in mine... creeping every night... In my dreams where we're happy together... God, I'm an idiot.

I shook my head again "No, of course not! What makes you think I'll cry of sadness? Well, I'll be honest... I feel like crying but cuz I'm so happy for you! I hope he's a good guy though, if he ever does anything wrong or dares to cheat on you... Oh, he won't be alive to tell the story of how he did it." I said trying to look as happy as possible and the dangerous.

She looked like she didn't really believe in my words but she then giggled "Oh.. Ok? Fine I trust you Andre but if there's anything that bothers you or makes you uncomfortable about it... Remember you can tell me anything! I love you" She smiled and hugged me again. I could feel her heartbeat against mine. I breathed heavily and my nose catched her intoxicant aroma I never get tired of.

But suddenly, I remembered what I had promised to myself... I WAS GONNA CONFESS THE TRUTH TO HER.


End file.
